


home is where your heart is set in stone

by wnnbdarklord



Series: Feeling Devious verse [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Tony’s fan mail gets Pepper thinking about the future. Neither Loki nor Tony have any objections to her idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is where your heart is set in stone

**Author's Note:**

> [avengersemhwasp1](http://avengersemhwasp1.tumblr.com/) left me a prompt on tumbr for this ages ago. It turned into a fic instead of a gifset, though I might also do that as well. Comments and/or kudos are always appreciated!

Loki’s steps were quiet, but audible as he approached her. Pepper’s lips tugged into a faint smile. Cool hands found her shoulders and Pepper sighed when his thumbs brushed against her neck.

 "What are you looking at, my dear Pepper?" His voice was soft and low, lazy with contentment. As much as she loved his chaos and mischief, the wildfire bursts whenever he and Tony were in the throws of an argument, she especially loved the quieter moments. The moments when his smile, however faint, would light up the room and make her smile back helplessly. The moments when he was relaxed and free of the frantic energy that sometimes filled him, when he felt calm enough and safe enough to let himself relax.

 Another gentle squeeze at her neck drew her attention back to him. Pepper opened eyes she hadn’t realized she’d closed and looked down at the cards in her hands, colorful and childish writing proclaiming awe and love for Iron Man.

 "I was just looking through Tony’s fan mail."

 Pepper let out a quiet laugh at a haphazard crayon drawing of blueprints for an Iron Princess armor. There was even a little tiara.

 A bit more of Loki’s weight settled against her as he leaned his head against hers to look as well. His breath caressed her cheek as he huffed out a laugh.

 "I daresay that Tony  _would_  build something like that if asked.”

 The affection in his voice warmed her and she leaned back against him. His arms settled around her, one long fingered hand idly caressing her waist. Pepper sighed in contentment. With the frantic pace of their lives, they rarely had the time for such moments out of the bedroom. The only way it would be even better was with Tony here. And…

 Her eyes were drawn back to the papers in her hands. She had never given much thought to having kids. With the job that she’d had, sometimes it felt like herding Tony  _was_  like taking care of a kid. Still, she had enjoyed it,  _loved_  it in fact; she wouldn’t have put up with some of Tony’s idiosyncrasies otherwise. Children had always been a distant thought. But now, with Tony and Loki, as much as they drove her mad at times, as much as their relationship was a whirlwind of issues and passion (but always, always  _trust_ ) she had never felt more settled. Or happier.

 "You’ve grown awfully quiet, Ms. Potts." Loki’s voice was a mere murmur in her ear. Pepper sighed and leaned her head against his, his hair tickling her nose.

 "These just got me thinking," she indicated the papers, brushing her fingertips along a waxy line. She didn’t doubt he would figure out what she meant. Behind her, Loki stilled and pulled away. Before the thrill of alarm in her could grow, Loki settled down beside her, reaching for her hand.

 His eyes were wide, but the rest of his expression was a study in calm. Only the way he squeezed her hand and the small quirk of his brow let her know how thin a veneer that calm was.

 "You would-" he trailed off. His eyes flicked to the papers and Pepper caught the smile on his face that threatened to emerge at the thought.

 "I would," Pepper said. She let him mull through his thoughts. The smile broke through and the tension disappeared from the set of his shoulders. Wonder crept into his eyes.

 "If they do not have your red hair, it will be a grievous loss for the world," he said, leaning his brow against hers. Pepper laughed and tugged him closer.

 "Or your eyes," she teased right back. Loki’s smile grew even wider.

 "Perhaps not Tony’s height," he whispered, as though confiding a great secret, voice full of mirth. Pepper fell against him, laughing. She felt him smile against her neck and enjoyed the way his fingers ran through her hair.

 The ding of the elevator made them turn to see Tony sauntering out of it. He grinned when he saw them and practically bounced over.

 "Ah, my two favorite people! Apart from myself, of course."

 Tony’s hands both found their way to the back of their necks. He grinned at the snort Loki gave to his proclamation.

 "What’re you guys looking at?"

 Loki craned his neck upwards to look Tony in the eye. His eyes were filled with a happy mischief. Pepper bit her lip to keep her expression mostly calm, not wanting to give the game away.

 "Praise from your smallest admirers. I must admit it is giving us…ideas."

 "Oh?" Tony leaned over them to look. Pepper angled the papers so he could get a better look. She saw the moment he realized what they were implying hit him.

 "Oh!" Tony’s smile was sudden and all the more beautiful for it. Pepper’s breath caught in her throat. The rare times she had wandered about Tony being a father, she’d always thought his reaction would be more fraught with tension and anxiety. And maybe it would be, but this, this initial reaction? It just confirmed to her that whatever Tony might think, he would be a wonderful father.

 "Truly?" The same pleased surprise was present in Loki’s voice. Tony’s fingers tightened against her neck. She watched him think, heart beating with happiness at the way his expression softened and his smile grew.

 "Yeah….yeah. I might panic a bit later though, fair warning."

 Pepper laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. Loki was quick to claim his own when she released him. They all sat for a moment, just soaking in each other’s presence.

 "Are you sure? Really sure, Tony?"

 Tony was silent as he stared at the Iron Princess drawing. His eyes crinkled in a smile as he met her gaze.

 "How could I not be? Our brains and our looks? They’re gonna be brilliant."

 Loki smiled, leaning against Tony.

 "Whatever their features or faculties, they will be  _ours_.”

 "No exchanges, substitutions or refunds," she said, grinning.

 "Wouldn’t even dream of it," Tony agreed. He tilted his head, staring at he drawings again.

 "That’s a pretty good blueprint for a four year old. Course, mine were a lot better when I was that age."

 Loki muffled a snort into Tony’s shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

 "Not everyone is an engineering genius at four, Tony," Pepper said as she lightly smacked him.

 "Honey, I was an engineering genius from birth!" He put a hand over his heart, mock wounded pride all over his face.

 "Oh dear, Pepper. How could you insult his intellect in such a way?"

 Tony was nodding along, face grave with agreement.

 "Have you forgotten how fragile his ego is?" Loki continued. Tony stopped mid nod and shoved Loki. Pepper burst out laughing.

 "Hey!’

 Loki’s smirk was unrepentant as he pulled Tony in for a kiss. Pepper stared at them unabashedly, the beginnings of arousal curling in her gut. She began to draw in deeper breaths, pulse quickening.

 "Mmm, speaking of my genius, I’ve got a great idea," Tony muttered against Loki’s lips.

 "Do tell," Loki’s eyes glittered with mischief. His hand reached for Pepper, trailing up under her skirt. She shivered and shuffled closer, pressing herself against Tony’s back. She kissed his neck, smirking at the resulting low groan.

 "I think I know where he’s going with this," she scraped her nails lightly against Tony’s stomach, making him shiver, "Practice makes perfect, right?"

 "Ooh, I love it when you can follow my cunning plans," Tony grinned, the hand not currently occupied with Loki’s neck finding her other thigh.

 Loki’s laugh, low and thick, made both of them shiver.

 "Then I suggest we retire to a place more suitable for further…practice."

 With a shimmer, Loki whisked them away. 


End file.
